


I號，LYA系列：按鍵啟動 [Translation]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 機械人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese Translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3869809">Unit I, Series LYA: Press to Activate</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro">Orockthro</a></p><p>「你看，我可以叫你別的名字嗎？I號LYA系列不算很，呃，順口。」</p><p>藍眼睛毫無感情地望向他。他看起來像人得可怕。大概因為他曾經是人吧？那雙藍眼睛曾經屬於某個腦死亡的種土豆的農夫，又或者是一個受了致命傷的KGB特工，在他變成…這個…以前。無論這是甚麼。他看到過在那雙眼睛背後的，是金屬、肌肉、電線，還有看起來像機油但嗅著像血的液體；Napoleon並不想再看到它們。</p><p>「Illya是一個常見的蘇聯名字。要是這讓你自在一點，以致能提高我們出任務時的成功率，你可以這樣叫我。」<br/><i></i><br/>（又或者，蘇聯科技有所突破，Napoleon被安排了一個新搭檔。但情況出乎他所料。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	I號，LYA系列：按鍵啟動 [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unit I, Series LYA: Press to Activate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869809) by [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro). 



他們把他連上了線以後，那身體立刻就開始顫動了。(把「它」連線，Napoleon需要提醒自己。這具橫陳的身體並不是一個人，不算，雖然它看起來很像：有金髮，還有偽裝得完美的人類特徵。) 粗暴的手把他推到背部朝上，以便露出他後頸的面板，打開來看裡面的閃燈和電線。他們工作的時候把它的臉按在輪床上的薄褥子，以固定電源點，把線插進類似脊骨的地方；Napoleon想叫他們別把他窒息了，該死的，但他不確定那有沒有需要。他不確定它會不會呼吸。

  
「這正常嗎？」電源接上了，抖動更嚴重了。那些白袍混蛋退後一步，冷眼旁觀。Napoleon想去伸手接觸他(接觸它)，但他怕會觸電而死。那些蘇聯人對這個新計劃的資料詳情不算十分坦誠，而CIA、FBI和半個UNCLE都深信他們收到的是世上最昂貴的特洛伊木馬。但Mr.Waverly已經簽好了文件，那對Napoleon來說就足夠了。至少那應該是。

  
「不用擔心它是否舒適，Mr.Solo，只要在意它的技能就好。你會帶這部機一同出任務是吧？」

  
他吞了口水。「是的。」那是Mr. Waverly的宏大計劃，顯然地。Napoleon仍然有點覺得自己像隻即將被犧牲的羊。

  
穿著白色實驗室袍子的男人笑了，他的牙齒同樣的白。「那就要好好校準它了。」

  
**

  
它的名字是I-LYA；這正式名稱對科學家來說大概有其意義，但對Napoleon來說既無法理解又沒有價值。它是這樣介紹自己的：「I號，LYA系列。我是UNCLE指揮部派來的。你想我坐在哪裡？」

  
Napoleon吞吞吐吐，終於指向他辦公室角落裡一張多出來的椅子。

  
I-LYA坐下去，那種精準度不應該讓Napoleon驚訝。他坐下後一動不動，連呼吸也沒有。因為他不需要呼吸。因為他不是活的，不算是。

  
「你看，我可以叫你別的名字嗎？I號LYA系列不算很，呃，順口。」

  
藍眼睛毫無感情地望向他。他看起來像人得可怕。大概因為他曾經是人吧？那雙藍眼睛曾經屬於某個腦死亡的種土豆的農夫，又或者是一個受了致命傷的KGB特工，在他變成…這個…以前。無論這是甚麼。他看到過在那雙眼睛背後的，是金屬、肌肉、電線，還有看起來像機油但嗅著像血的液體；Napoleon並不想再看到它們。

  
「Illya是一個常見的蘇聯名字。要是這讓你自在一點，以致能提高我們出任務時的成功率，你可以這樣叫我。」他仍然沒動。

  
「謝謝你。Illya。」

  
Napoleon在處理文件、小心不看那個靜靜坐在辦公室一角的非人類的時候，想到更讓人不安的會是，在I-LYA變成這東西以前，並不是腦死亡的土豆農夫或者受了致命傷的KGB特工；而是他也許是自願的。

 

**

   
「你會住在哪裡？」已經過了六點，Napoleon忍不住呵欠連連。那個機器人還在角落裡。

  
它扭頭。「留在這裡。」

  
「你有宿舍了嗎？我可以帶你去。」

  
對方眼睛眨了眨。那一定是它在嘗試假裝真人，是出任務時的偽裝程式，又或者只是要讓與它一起工作的特工忘記它的身體活動只是機動的；Napoleon覺得它眨眼的原因就是這樣而已。「只有活人才會有宿舍。我可以留在這房間裡。」

  
「甚麼？」

  
_(不用在意它是否舒適，Mr.Solo。)_ 那個白袍混蛋的聲音迴蕩在他腦中，令他感到抗拒。UNCLE應該有所不同才對。

  
「我沒有被安排留在UNCLE總部以外的地方，但那不是一個問題，我——」

  
Napoleon打斷了他。那是他的本能反應：他姨姨從小灌輸他的社交禮節有如肌肉記憶。「你今晚可以留在我家，然後明天早上我們可以和Mr. Waverly談談，讓你得到暫住的地方。」要是Mr. Waverly是錯的、要是這確是一個特洛伊木馬計劃，他剛剛就邀請了一個致命的機器人殺手回他的家。這聽起來真像他表兄弟小時候看的那些無聊小說的情節。

  
那東西停頓了好一會。（大概是在進行運算、模擬可能出現的情況吧，Napoleon腦中有聲音熱心地提出。）然後它毫不費力地站了起來，在Napoleon辦公室那個昏暗的小空間裡。「你太慷慨了。謝謝你。」

  
他們穿過走廊，得到兩三個人欣賞的注目禮(來自那些不知道的人)，還有不少人恐懼的目光(來自那些知道的)。

  
「我們引起注意了。」

  
「是 _你_ 引起注意了。」

  
走在他旁邊的那台機器看起來不太高興。它的設計目標是要融入環境，但這新資訊意味著目標沒有達成。

  
Napoleon清了清喉嚨。「是你的頭髮。女孩子可喜歡了。他們本來就很喜歡我了，但你是新來的嘛。」

  
Illya側了側頭，跟正在思考新資訊的人一模一樣。「我明白了。」

  
「來吧，我們去坐計程車。」

**

  
Napoleon打開煮食爐。「我會做意大利麵吃，要是你……」他不知道怎麼完成這個句子。

  
I-LYA號機正坐在他的沙發上看著他。那大概不能叫盯著，因為他看的時候注意到極多的細節。盯著是空洞沒有思想的，但它所做的一切都有其目的(不過倒沒有思想)。但他看得十分仔細，彷彿他正在把Napoleon的行為舉止都記住，例如他雙手的微細動作，他交抱著胳膊時把重心傾向左腿，諸如此類。

  
「我不需要食物。我有電池，要是情況需要的話可以幾天不充電。」他這句有一種新的語氣，幾乎像是冷幽默。Napoleon把一人份的麵條放進水裡，吞了吞口水，雖然本來在小口喝著餐酒，還是覺得口乾舌燥。它正在學習呢。

  
晚餐很安靜。Napoleon為自己上菜，自己吃飯，然後默默地洗碗。Illya繼續看著，不覺得自己的行為會讓人不安。Napoleon把碟子放到架子上，用毛巾擦手的時候，他終於說話了。

  
「距離我上一次關機已經二十四小時了。」

  
「啊……是嗎？」Napoleon對於得到這資訊該怎麼反應毫無頭緒。

  
「是的。我最好每二十四至四十八小時更新一次。我的數據處理會被備份，移至長期儲存區。」

  
「我來給你整理好沙發吧。」Napoleon說，不知道還可以怎樣回應。他不太想知道更多，至少還不想。作為特工，他為自己輕易就能適應新情況而自豪，但這個情況實在太新，而且也太不容易了。他找被子和枕頭找到一半的時候，Illya對他皺眉。

  
「我恐怕你誤會我了。我可以自我調節溫度，不用保溫或者支撐頭部。」

  
Napoleon突然覺得累透了，把那堆被子丟在沙發旁的地板上。「你至少可以試試聽起來像人類一些。」

  
I-LYA又側側頭，挑了挑眉，然後沒理他。「我開始更新以後，就無法自行完成更新程序。我會教你一個順序。如果你把它忘了，你要聯絡我的製造者才能為我重新開機。」

  
「那些蘇聯人。」

  
「是的。」

  
Napoleon看著他。他還坐在沙發上，看起來就像一個在朋友家裡拘謹地坐著的人。他脫了鞋子；他模仿了Napoleon進屋時的所有動作，掛肩槍套裡的一切危險物品也清空了。不過那也沒有令這個人——這東西——變得沒那麼危險。

  
要是這東西是一個陷阱，這就是陷阱的觸發點了。

  
「那好，教我吧。」

  
它發出同意的哼聲，一整晚最像人類就是這一刻了。「要把我重新啟動，你必須在我左耳後的感應器上敲出以下的順序。」他在咖啡桌上用指骨敲出一串簡單的節奏，直視Napoleon的眼睛片刻不離，雙眼一眨不眨。「請重複剛才的順序，以顯示你明白了。」

  
Napoleon盯著對方。「你是認真的嗎？」

  
對方緩緩眨了眨眼。

  
Napoleon重複順序，用像平日記下其他密碼的專注度把它記住，暗暗希望自己是個農夫而不是特工。當然農夫的生活也很艱苦，但只有機器人需要擔心會出現故障。

  
「很好。我正在關機。」它對他微笑。這是他第一次看到它微笑。然後它垮下了，身子一側，軟倒在沙發扶手上，無神的雙眼沒有閉上。

  
Napoleon呆看了好一會。「欸。」他終於說，然後吞下顧慮、伸手輕輕碰觸它的肩膀。那皮膚觸感涼涼的，卻並不冰冷；比真人沉重，卻沒有奇怪到讓人即時覺得不對勁。Illya沒有反應；他的身體在Napoleon輕搖下無力地晃動，但眼睛毫無生氣。(不是說以前有。)Napoleon暗暗怪責自己掉進陷阱中，但這就像浮沙一樣，他已經深陷其中走不出來了。

  
「欸，這對你來說正常嗎？」

  
他放開手去輕拍他的臉，然後那身體就滑到地板上了。

 

「Shit!」他把咖啡桌推到一旁，讓自己有地方跪下來、把他抬回沙發上。他把他臉孔朝上，兩臂放在胸前，把他雙腿伸直放好。

  
_(不用擔心它是否舒適。)_

  
  
他把那雙眼睛合上(他怎麼知道它們會不會像活人眼睛那樣乾澀損傷？)，在留意到對方沒有呼氣到自己手上時，勉強把想吐的感覺壓下去。出於習慣，他把被子蓋在他身上。那不是為了讓它舒適，而是為了讓自己好受一點。他提醒自己，他客廳裡的並不是屍體。至少，不是傳統意義上的。

  
**

   
Napoleon那晚睡得不好。他兩次起床去看他，雖然那也沒甚麼用。他不確定自己想看到甚麼結果，也不知道要等多久，他才應該把他重新啟動。在黑暗之中，除了現在和他搭檔那東西以外就只有他自己；他不太願意過早啟動它，以致打斷一些重要程序。所以他只緩步走到廳中，亮起一盞燈去看他。

  
第二次走到客廳的時候，他突然意識到Illya無法喚醒自己這一點意味著甚麼。

  
他掏出手槍，指向Illya，說：「起來，不然我殺了你。」

  
那身體連一點點抽動也沒有。

  
他把手槍收起來，碰觸他不冷不暖的手臂。這肉身曾經屬於某個人，而現在某程度上也是。「他們到底在想甚麼，把你弄得這樣毫無反抗之力？」

  
I-LYA沒有回答。

  
Napoleon把手放在他胸前，聽著幾不可聞的嗡嗡聲，摸到的不是心跳又或是呼吸引起的胸口起伏，而是蘇聯高科技製造的微細顫動；每24至48小時就需要協助才能繼續運作的蘇聯高科技。而且還不是普通的協助，而是需要對別人絕對信任的協助。

  
他緩緩走回自己的睡房，一邊想像在某個世界，自己被殺了，而Illya留在他的沙發上一動不動；時光流逝，能把他喚醒的密碼卻已經消失了。

 

  
**

 

  
敲敲敲，敲敲，敲敲敲。

  
那雙藍眼睛張開了。

  
「早安。我們今天的任務是甚麼？」

  
Napoleon呆看著Illya把被子整齊折好然後站了起來。沒有絲毫僵硬，只有平靜的效率。

  
「呃，我相信是剛果。」

  
「我會在途中安裝好地形圖。」

 

**

 

Napoleon在給Waverly的報告裡寫道：「I-LYA號機在任務環境下十分能幹。」他要把「Illya」劃掉兩次。

 

 

**

 

  
「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

 

Illya對他眨了眨眼。在他們搭檔這幾星期間，他開始用眨眨眼來簡短表達肯定。Napoleon還挺喜歡這一點。他也自私地喜歡UNCLE裡的其他人沒法完全明白他這機械朋友的舉止。

  
「你為什麼不能自行重新啟動呢？」

  
他們在位於UNCLE總部與他公寓半路上的一家咖啡店。他們決定了不要求Mr. Waverly另外為Illya安排住處；既然Illya每天都需要他幫自己更新，另找住處既浪費金錢又太不謹慎了。因此Illya待在沙發，而Napoloen開始不介意。要是Mr. Waverly留意到這個安排，他也沒說甚麼。

  
Napoleon喝了一小口泡沫咖啡。最近這些東西開始在紐約出現，由意裔美國人為這邊帶來一點品味，而且也是很有發展空間的企業。他給Illya買了一杯黑咖啡，而他在談話間多次把它放到嘴邊。Napoleon起初幾天在他面前吃東西都覺得尷尬，直到他發現Illya很享受融入環境之中，而且喜歡表現得盡量像真人。不是因為他想變成人類，而是享受騙到他們的快感。而Napoleon——雖然還要在Illya自行關機不呼吸時提醒自己要呼吸——也享受看到他設計上的精妙之處。

  
Illya放下咖啡。它當然還滿著，但他的動作控制太精準了，杯子連少許晃動也沒有。「那是應急方案，來防止我——以及其他像我一樣的機種——能夠完全自給自足。」

  
「我不明白，自給自足不就是目的嗎？」

  
Illya望著他，這次沒有眨眼。

  
「不。我是一部原型機，總共只有幾部。確保出任務時的忠誠度是一個問題；這是他們的解決方案。」

  
Napoleon嘴裡的咖啡有點苦澀。Illya又舉杯到嘴邊，兩眼一眨不眨地看著Napoleon，就像他不只是在吸收資訊，而是在主動觀察尋找一些東西。

  
「那真是⋯⋯」聰明絕頂。這簡單的方法就能防止它變得過份獨立：迫使它合作、與上級關係緊密才能存活。他的說話卡在喉嚨裡。這是錯的。Illya不應該要希望自己會再醒來，希望明天Napoleon不會厭煩了，或者叛往另一方了，或者只是決定留他在沙發上。要是跟他搭檔的不是Napoleon，而是其他人呢？別人可能——

  
「不用擔心，Napoleon。」

  
_（不用擔心它是否舒適。）_

  
他卻還是擔心。

 

**

 

  
「我們抓到你的人了。我們要求交換人質。」

  
Napoleon坐在殘破的階梯上，背後是另外四個特工；他緊緊握著通訊器和手槍，以致指骨處都發白了。「讓他說話。我需要知道他還活著。」那是標準操作程序，而且他忘了不以「活著」來形容Illya已經有三個月了。也可能是他對活著的定義改變了。

  
「Napoleon。」Illya透過通訊筆說道，語氣平靜鎮定得就像只是出去逛了逛。「他們在問我有關藍光計劃的問題，而且還威脅要把我的身體部份切下來。」那是UNCLE最新的計劃；Napoleon只從同事的閒談中知道一點點，但Illya知道更多的話也毫不奇怪。

 

「我們會找到你，我們會——」

 

「我會自行關機。」

  
傳來一連串混亂的聲音；Napoleon閉上眼睛。這很容易想像：Thrush的特工們很高興抓住了一個UNCLE特工，可以換取贖金也可以友善地審問一下，把他綁在椅子上，或者床上，也可能是一個冰冷的囚室裡。他們可能沒有立刻注意到他不呼吸、不眨眼，也沒有心跳。然後他倒下了，他們沒辦法喚醒他。然後他們就注意到了。

  
「Illya！該死的。」他轉過頭來，其他特工都睜大眼睛看著他。他認得在以前的任務見過其中兩個人，而另外兩個看起來剛從訓練學校出來。「分頭行事。」他說，把新特工和有經驗的配對。「搜索整個基地。我們需要找到他，越快越好。」

  
Illya把自己關機肯定能制止秘密洩露，卻沒法制止太多其他的事。他明白Illya的邏輯：要是他在那裡自行關機了，既然沒法得到資訊，他們就不會有動機再去損害他。但Illya不是人類，即使他如何努力研究他們。他不明白惡意與動機不一定有關連。

  
「保持聯絡，要是你找到他，不要——」要解釋太浪費氣力了。「通知我就好。」

  
找到他的當然是那個新來的孩子；他用通訊器對四分鐘路程以外的Napoleon說：「Mr. Solo，我，他已經⋯⋯」

  
「告訴我你在哪裡就好。」這基地由狹窄的走廊和低垂的天花組成，如同老鼠洞般，即使把地圖背下來了，找路還是像個噩夢。Illya在的話，肯定會知道怎麼走。

  
那房間又暗又小，已經在裡面的兩個特工聚在地上那個人形旁邊。Thrush的人已經走了；你的人質死了，就很難要求交換囚犯了。Napoleon擠了進去，西裝外套碰到了黏黏的牆壁。

  
他臉部朝下，躺在一池從混凝土的裂痕滲進來的、發出惡臭的雨水坑裡，一動也不動。Napoleon知道會是這個樣子，已經算是習慣每天早上離開睡房時都看到他這個狀態，但這還是讓他心臟狂跳。

  
「別碰他。」他說，語氣有點過份尖銳。明顯損傷不算多，不過只要一條外露的電線就足以令整個水坑都帶電。他還是伸手去碰觸他的頸後，先用一隻手指，發現自己沒被電到，再用整隻手。

  
「長官⋯⋯」新來的特工嘗試告訴他：「已經沒有脈搏了。」

  
「還沒有。」

  
他把Illya推離污水，讓他臉部朝上。他的手被繩子綁住而不是被鐐銬，這很好，Napoleon開始去把繩子都切斷。完成後，他盡最大努力把Illya臉上的髒水抹走。沒有人幫他合上眼睛，它們空洞地朝向上方。

  
「長官——」

 

他輕柔地在左耳後敲出順序。他的手握著Illya的，感受到他重新活過來的那一刻。

 

藍眼睛對他眨眼，眼睛紅紅的，但他不需要協助就能坐起來。「等我們回家後，我需要進行維修清潔。」

 

「那不是問題。」Napoleon說。他可以重新呼吸了。他把手放在Illya靜止的胸前，感覺到裡面電子生命的顫動與聲響。他不知道維修清潔是甚麼意思，但他們會搞清楚的。

  
那兩個特工呆看著他們，其中一個看起來不太舒服；有趣的是，那個並不是新人。Napoleon不再把注意力放在他們身上； 有Illya注意他們就足夠了。

  
**

  
  
「我在想⋯⋯」

  
藍光計劃事件後四天，他們回到Napoleon的住處。Napoleon在喝咖啡，而Illya在校準自己的手腕關節。皮膚從已有的接口處捲起來，電線以一種異形的姿態露了出來，但Napoleon還是時常因為意識到他很大部份是人類而嚇到。那關節處是金屬和肉的混合，而他另一隻手的手指仔細地把電線和筋都整理好。

  
Illya對他眨了眨眼。「甚麼？」

  
「你可以找個方法在關機後喚醒自己嗎？我不喜歡你在外面無法幫助自己。」

  
Illya輕拍某處，手指立時抽動一下。那大概合他的心意，因為他把手腕處合上了，再活動手腕。

 

「我有。」

  
「甚麼？」

  
「在上星期被俘過後，我設計了一個規程來越過我本來的程式設定。我開始關機程序的時候可以設置一個定時器。我在回去原設計者處前要先把規程暫停運作，但我相信這是個適當的措施。」他對他露齒而笑。「那花了不少功夫。」

  
Napoleon肯定自己應該喝一口咖啡來掩飾自己的震驚，但他只坐在那裡、合不攏嘴。

  
「但今天早上，呃⋯⋯我還是要啟動你。你沒有自己醒來啊。」

 

Illya看著他，眼神鮮活得Napoleon無法用科學解釋。「我比較喜歡那樣。」

  
他又活動剛校準過的手腕，從沙發上對Napoleon微笑。那是一個前所未見的微笑，看起來像極了人類。

  
Napoleon吞了吞口水，決定放棄咖啡去喝點更烈的。

  
「Illya⋯⋯」

   
「不用擔心，Napoleon。」Illya說，還是以新的笑容笑著。顯然這又是他教自己的其中一件事。

  
而這次，Napoleon終於不擔心了。


End file.
